Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners and more particularly to a pull tab operatively associated with such a slider for opening and closing the slide fastener.
Slide fasteners have found wide application as a convenient means of opening and closing compliant garment articles and bags. The types and designs of slide fasteners have been contrived so as to be compatible with the various design and ornamental features that evolve from time to time in the garment products to which the slide fasteners are applied. Due to their functional limitations, however, slide fasteners per se warrant only little modification or changes in their basic construction and configuration. Therefore, the most practical approach which has prevailed thus far was to provide slide fastener component parts such as stringer tapes, fastener elements and sliders with certain colors acceptable to the specification of each particular garment or bag item. Advanced notion has recently been embodied in the ornamental design of slider pull tabs which represents compatibility with the particular garment article to which the slide fastener is applied. A pull tab for slider is relatively small in size but visually stands out very much like a pendant, and it can be widely varied in both structural and ornamental designs. Slider pull tabs may be formed from metals, plastics material or artificial leather and shaped into different design configurations, engraved, sculptured in relief or otherwise decorated.
There have been proposed many such decorative contrivances in the art, but most of them still have a little more to be desired to meet with the trend of highly fashionable garment articles.